


Colossians 3:9

by Xenerik



Series: TranSPN [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Trans Female Sam Winchester, Trans Male Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenerik/pseuds/Xenerik
Summary: Do not lie to one another, seeing that you have put off the old self with its practices.
Series: TranSPN [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095896
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	Colossians 3:9

Mary looks at the two broad shouldered adults standing in front of her claiming to be her children. And she turns to the taller one, the woman, with long dark hair, and she thinks of her little girl who just an hour ago was four years old and kissing her baby brother to sleep, and she says, “Deanna?” 

And she turns to the man and thinks of her baby boy and asks, “Sam?”

And her children see a woman who last heard the word “crossdresser” during the Reagan administration, and they look at each other, and they don’t correct her. 

  
  



End file.
